


Just Feel It

by qiaolians



Series: Academy Days [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Academy days, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolians/pseuds/qiaolians
Summary: Phil + Melinda = Alone in a dark bedroom!





	Just Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago for one of the chapters of "What Is Meant To Be" but ended up not posting it so here it is now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After the conversation ended, the making out got heated. Melinda had pulled Phil almost on top of her and their hands were all over each other. Their breathing was heavy but they didn’t have any intention of stopping.

 

When almost half an hour of it had passed, Phil was the one breaking the silence.

 

Nibbling on Melinda’s neck, he started to speak in a shallow breath. “I think I should go…”

 

“What? Why?” She responded in his ear.

 

“I don’t want to rush you into anything… We can wait…”

 

Melinda had stopped with a hint of annoyance on her face, leave it to Phil Coulson and his moral compass to interrupt a moment like this. She was half seated in her bed by now looking at Phil and his swollen lips.

 

“Phil…”

 

“No! Look, we don’t need to do this… I’m happy with just your company and your kisses…” He brushed her face with his thumb and gave her a kiss. “Besides, I think your mother would kill me.”

 

She laughed at his way of saying the last sentence. Phil was always so sweet about everything.

 

“Phil… I want to!”

 

“You want- You do?”

 

“Yes! I want you!” They kissed again. “I’m no virgin, and I have no worries about what my mom thinks of it… You shouldn’t too.”

 

She then began to kiss him, smooth at the beginning but getting deeper as he gave up on his thoughts and got back to exploring her body with his hands.

 

He began to strip her off her clothes as she helped him. Melinda was quite impressed at how Phil was managing all of this, he had no doubts about how to do things, and he was showing her that she was safe with him and at the same time that she would get what she wanted to.

 

They managed to get all their clothes out of the way and it felt amazing for the first time to be touching each other’s bodies without any covers, without any obstacles. To Phil it was almost a out of the body experience.

 

“Condom?” He asked her in between kisses.

 

“I have some in my drawer…” She replied, getting out of the bed with just black panties on and nothing else. 

 

Fussing on her drawers, Melinda was quite comfortable being half-naked in front of Phil. And Phil - without a doubt - was watching Melinda intensely as his erection started to build in his trousers.

 

His breath quickened when he realized she found what she was looking for. As if now things got more real. It was happening. They were having sex.

 

She headed back to bed with two condoms on her right hand.

 

He met her half way on the bed, grabbing her by the waist, throwing the condoms on the bed and meeting her nipples with his tongue. That made Melinda straddle him and groan, feeling his tongue all over her breasts and his erection right on the spot. 

 

She was impressed by how strong Phil was, how strong and how gentle at the same time. His assertiveness made Melinda get even more in the moment. She growled relishing in the feeling of his body pressed against hers. The pressure in all the right places.

 

Feeling him already hard pressing on her clit Melinda started to subtly roll her hips, getting the results every time his breath quickened on her nipples.

 

She pushed him to lay down on the bed and started to kiss her way down. When she got to his trousers she said nothing just started to push it down slowly enough to make Phil take a sharp breath, sort of preparing himself for what was about to happen.

 

“You know… You don’t need to…” He managed to say, lifting up his head a little bit so he could look at her.

 

She smiled at him and reached for a kiss. “Phil, relax…” She reached for his hand and put it on her hair. “Just feel it.”

 

When she reached down again, his hand still on her hair, the tip of his cock was glistening outside his briefs and Melinda gave it a light kiss before finishing pulling it down.

 

The kiss made Phil shake a little bit, but he was trying not to ruin the moment for her. He was now naked on Melinda’s bed, and that was already a huge turn on for both of them.

 

Melinda started to roam her hands over his thighs, her right hand grabbing him as she started to kiss her way up on his left thigh. She was never a teaser when it came to this sort of thing but there was something about seeing Phil lose control that made it all worth it. 

 

With a devilish grin on her face Melinda decided there was no point holding back. She realized she didn’t want to hold back. She was overcome by a deep desire to please him, to make him feel good. To make him want more of her.

 

Suddenly, Phil felt her hands going up and down on firm strokes and two lips met his balls. It was enough to make him moan a little bit louder than he intended. “Ooh, that feels good!”

 

She smiled a little bit before continuing on her task, her mouth and hand synchronized in a very firm pace, he could feel it building up on him. It was almost too much. So good.

 

He had to hold back his moans, which for a moment brought Melinda back to reality, wondering whether the other students could hear them. She didn’t really care about that, all she cared at the moment was to make it good.

 

She was set on finishing her task, she was even enjoying herself much more than she had the previous times she did this. There was something about Phil Coulson that threw Melinda off the edge even If she was the one doing all the work.

 

As soon as she picked up her pace, a hand on her hair pulled her up. “I don’t want to end like this…” He said with heavy breath. “And if you don’t stop now, I won’t hold back anymore.”

 

She smiled at him. “Okay.”

 

“Come here. It’s my turn.” 

 

They both smiled at each other and Melinda let Phil settle her on the bed as he wished. She was now on her back and he laid on her side, roaming his hand on her body. “Gosh, you are beautiful.” 

 

She laughed. “Please, Phil. Don’t ruin the moment.” Kissing him again, she led his hand to her panties, trying to make him feel how wet she already was.

 

He got her cue and started to kiss his way down her body, almost mirroring what she had just done to him.

 

As soon as he got her panties on the floor, he licked her folds as if asking for permission to go further. Her moan was the response he was looking for.

 

With his left hand reaching up for her boobs, he licked and sucked her as much as he could, trying to keep up with a steady and gentle rhythm. Leave It to him to make her go mad. Trashing, turning, and losing her mind. Phil was glad to see his effect on her.

 

After a few minutes going on, Melinda reached for his head and entangled her fingers on his hair. Looking up, all he saw was her eyes closed, her chin up, as if waiting for the blissful moment to arrive. He stopped sucking and replaced his tongue with his fingers, drawing steady circles on her clit and he looked up on her. 

 

He was enjoying how out of breath she was getting. “Do you want me to keep going?”

 

Melinda was trying to focus on what he was saying, with her eyes screwed shut she was panting and trying to be reasonable “Not like this…”

 

“How?” He asked in her ear, not stopping the circles on her clit, which made it more difficult to her to concentrate. 

 

“I want to feel you… I want this right.” She said, grabbing his dick and stroking it firmly. Phil got the message and reached out for one of the condoms she had found earlier.

 

Melinda took it from his hands, leading one of his hands down her clit again saying “Don’t stop.” As she managed to open the package. “Let me do this… and you continue doing that.” He smiled at her and decided to put effort on what he was doing, making Melinda moan even more before rolling the condom over his dick.

 

Pushing Phil down to seat on the bed, Melinda straddled him once more. Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be. Phil knew how Melinda was, she liked to be in command since ever, but she showed she cared, she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to while she lined their bodies, guiding him inside of her, slowly sinking onto him. The move made both of them gasp.

 

Phil grabbed Melinda’s hipbones to show her he was up for whatever she wanted to. 

 

He got quite impressed when she kissed him with both hands on his cheek, not rushing the moment. She then slipped her hands on his nape and started to move. Slow and steady movements of her hips. Never breaking eye contact. Phil was sensing all of that, his hands were feeling how her body responded to him being inside of her. 

 

Closing her eyes, head thrown back, Phil had the thought it was the most beautiful vision of his life. All the moments led them to this. These few seconds before everything was over.

 

Phil couldn’t help but think if that was how the first time with someone was supposed to be. Caring about each other, the energy flowing between the bodies. Puffy breaths working like a song caring them through.

 

Suddenly, he made a move to adjust better to the rhythm and Melinda could only moan in surprise.

 

“Is everything ok?” He asked, realizing she was now facing him.

 

“Yes… Yes! Do it again.” She said in shallow breaths.

 

Phil then repeated the move, rocking his hips up to meet hers and that send shivers on both of them.

 

After a few moments, Melinda started to grab his back scratching her nails on him with a frenzy they both knew well. With one move, he switched positions, laying Melinda on her back in the bed and staying on top of her.

 

“Wow, how did you…” Was the only thing she managed to say arching her back when she felt that Phil did all of that without pulling out. 

 

Picking up the pace “Shh… just feel it.” He said on her ear, with a smirk on his face, repeating the words she said to him earlier.

 

Melinda let go, he was completely in control now and she was enjoying it very much. Phil was feeling his orgasm building up which made him want to make an effort for Melinda as well. He wanted to show her that he wasn’t there just for him.

 

“Ah, Oh God… Phil!” Were the last words before she started clenching around him and with about three more thrusts, Phil found his release and at the same time was amazed by how Melinda looked when she’d reached her climax.

 

They just stayed there for a few seconds, regaining their breaths.

 

“That was… wow!” Melinda manage to say.

 

“Was it good?” He asked, pulling out of her to throw the condom out and clean them both.

 

“You kidding me, Phil Coulson?” Melinda said trying to recompose herself on the bed.

 

Phil laughed as he made his way to her bathroom. “Well, I’m glad then. I gave you all I got.”

 

She laughed at his silly way.

 

Phil collapsed on her side in the bed laughing realizing this new side of her, loving all the intimacy between them.

 

“Phil?” Melinda had a more serious tone.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know this can’t change anything, right?” It was good to spend this time together, but deep down they knew their relationship couldn’t get out of their bedrooms, even if it was just sex.

 

“I know!” He kissed her on the lips, pulling her closer to him so they could spoon for the rest of the night. “Let’s just get some rest…” He said pulling up the sheet to cover their bodies.

 

Melinda let Phil embrace her closer to him, and she felt quite comfortable knowing she was on his arms.

 

“Phil?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You mean a lot to me.” Melinda said before drifting off.

 

“You mean a lot to me too, Melinda!” Phil replied on her ear, feeling the smell of her hair before letting go.

 

They both knew what that phrase really meant. They both knew it would be more and more difficult in the future. They both knew in order to live their dream lives, they shouldn’t make things more complicated than they already were. But maybe, just maybe they could have this; stolen nights in dark bedrooms were for a few minutes, they could make each other forget about the world outside and just feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome! (:


End file.
